BTS: Lies
by bangtan-only
Summary: A reader x BTS one shot In short, a cheater fanfiction
1. Namjoon: Although i want to stray

Namjoon is a successful business man, being the CEO of the biggest manufacturing company, he sure is to have many girls throwing themselves at him. Maybe it's because of his wealth, maybe it's because of his aura, maybe it's because of his looks. The all in one package. You sometimes wonder how you got to know and married such a wonderful man.

Now, you are used to him having flings and even groupies. Not that you aren't jealous but if anything. Relationship was built on trust. But trusting was giving the person the power to hurt you, believing they would not do so.

Home

"Babe. I made breakfast. Come and eat before you go." You suggested.

"(Y/n)-ah. Sorry i have an important meeting. I can't eat with you. I will be home for dinner though." Namjoon cooed, before giving you a peck on the cheeks and leaving the house. Not again.

Did he know today was your 3rd anniversary? He probably forgot. Again. The only time he remembered was your first anniversary. It was the most beautiful moment in life. The candlelit dinner, followed by a night cruise, cuddles and well. You know what.

You decided to make the most delicious okay maybe palatable dinner for him today. They say the way to a man heart is through his stomach so why not. Since you know we extremely love to eat meat, beef in particular, you decided to cook steak together with his favourite red wine. It might not be much but you have brought him a tie of his favourite brand using your own money you secretly earned behind his back. He never allowed you to work because he wanted you to enjoy life.

9.00p.m.

You have been waiting over 2 hours for him to come home. You sat infront of the large dining table with a card, a box, a cake and dinner on it yet an empty chair faced you. Seeing that he is probably busy with work, you decided to bring dinner to him instead.

Namjoon's CEO office

"Miss. I would like meet Namjoon." You asked the receptionist.

"Miss. Did you have a appointment?" The receptionist questioned.

"No. I did not but he wouldn't mind." You replied, trying to walk in.

"Wait miss! He is busy right now. Do you mind waiting ?" The receptionist replied frantically, stretching her arms to block you.

"Oh god. I am his wife. Will you let me in now?" You enforced the fact that you are his wife.

Since she didn't tried to stop you. You just decided to go ahead. You were met with an empty secretary table. Weird. But at least no one to bother you now.

His office door was left slightly open. Curious, you decided to take a peek into the crack totally not expecting to see namjoon hovering ontop of an almost naked woman. Their hair dishevelled. Tears immediately well up your eyes and you drop your handmade bento and bottle of his favourite red wine.  
So much for believing. They immediately turned to the sound and the woman shamelessly stared down at you. She was pretty. Gorgeous even. You immediately ran out of the office, into the rain. Maybe heaven was crying with you. You looked back towards the towering building as if it was mocking you.  
Because as much as you hope he would catch up with you, he didn't.

Namjoon POV

I didn't think through my actions before i acted. I just wanted some fun with my secretary because who wouldn't want to sleep with such a sexy, jaw-dropping woman. Not that i don't know she just wanted my money. But i have more than enough. I never wanted to leave my beautiful wife. Never thought of it. Never going to do it.

"Get out." Namjoon dismissed, the overly clingy woman.

"You weren't that cold to me when you are doing it. Joonie. Come on. I am more than enough." The girl confidently wraps her arms around me.

"I won't say it twice. Leave." Namjoon seethed, putting on his clothing.

The woman scurried to put on her clothes that were strewn all over the office and slightly kicking the toppled bento when she leave.

Namjoon went over to the shattered wine bottle and bento which reflects both your relationship and maybe just his feelings. He saw his favourite food that you so meticulously put together for him even though you aren't a very good cook. He swore his heart broke a little.

Namjoon was definitely not the man to apologise but he needed to talk to you. To explain. To save this relationship. He wrote a simple text, "(Y/n). Let me explain." In which you didn't reply but he understood that. He decided to wait for you at home.

Namjoon unlocked the door, as he walked in he was overcome by the romantic smell of a scented candle. He walked further in to see a blown off candle and a pale rose with a box and letter right smack in the middle of the dining table. He took out the note.

Dear my dearest joonie, (he smiles a little at your childish tone)  
If you forgot again. Today is our 3rd anniversary. I would love it if you remembered but it's okay if you don't. All i need is for you to be happy. Please don't work so hard. I know you don't like me working. But i wanted to give you something that comes from me not you. So i worked behind your back. I know this isn't much but i know you love this brand the most and i hope you like it. Hoping to have more happier days with you.

-(Y/n) Kim, loving you till the end of time.

Namjoon, just wanted to pull you into a big hug but you weren't there. So he decided to wait for you.  
2 days passed. You didn't reply him nor return home.  
He was getting worried and restless.

He sat on his chair and turned on the news.  
Breaking: A young woman of age (y/a), height (y/h) and weight (y/w) was found dead at gangnam near a river. We are currently unable to identify the person. If any of your relatives are missing and suits this description please come down to verify.

Staring at your marriage photoframe given to him on your 2nd anniversary that he forgot, on his enormous desk, your smile had something bittersweet mimicking his feelings, empty and bitter. At the corner of the frame: Just remember i love you.

Please tell me no.  
He prayed.

Although i didn't want to stray  
but i did.

And it's too late.

Author's note: sorry for not updating this for about 2-3 weeks was too caught up in my Gang au. ? here you go!


	2. Jin: I have fallen into a lie

You and Jin have been together since high school. You remembered how it all started. Jin was the flower boy of the school. He together with BTS members were adored by many girls in the school, not to mention boys too. Jin was known for his caring yet extremely handsome features. So, how did you end up with him ?

You were one year younger than him. You knew him as a theater senior. You were really shy and introvert yet having a passion for acting you decided to join the theater club as a cca. Once, you were scolded really badly by your instructor and Jin speak up for you. That's how it all started.

Jin would teach you the various skills of acting and even hangout with you during cca breaks. Silently, you were really fond of him but obviously he wouldn't like you when the entire school of girls are throwing themselves at him but what was unexpected was on your birthday when you thought you would be alone like in the past you came home to a freezing Kim seok jin with a heart-shaped helium balloon and a big teddy bear that was half his size standing at your doorstep,smiling so bright.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR (Y/N)! ❤" He exclaimed.  
You were shocked beyond words and quickly thank him and ushering him into the comfort of your house.

"Seokjin oppa! Thank you! I didn't expected this." You sweetly smile while handing him a warm pack.

"Anything for you." He replied.

Before you could get a cup of coffee prepared, he grabbed your arms and pull you to seat on the sofa.

"Listen. I really like you. I was contemplating if i should tell you this but i decided that if i want to be with you i should have the courage to tell you before my years in high school ends. Will you be my girlfriend? " he spoke gently.

You couldn't process what was happening so you just nodded again and again with tears brimming in your eyes.  
"Why would you choose me? " you sobbed.  
"Because, you are the most beautiful woman i had ever met. I will love you and only you till the end."he replied. In which, he pulled you in for a hug.

So now, you have been together for 5 years. The ultimate time of test for a relationship. You caught him with a really beautiful woman in his arms. You wondered if it was for business or not. He works as a model and no doubt he is surrounded by beautiful woman all the time. Which man wouldn't be tempted ?  
You wished you were wrong. You wished he hadn't change. You wished you were the woman in his arms.  
But reality hits you hard, in the face. He no longer loves you. You were just a thing of the past.

He saw you staring at him, about to cry. Yet he does nothing and continue to hug and caress the woman in his arms. You waited for him at your shared home. The moment he came home, he spoke coldly, "If you knew what happened already, it would be good for both of us. I don't want to hurt you either. "

"Hadn't you hurt me already ?" You rebuked.

"(Y/N). If you want i can still be your boyfriend in name. You can just pretend you never see anything. You never saw nothing. I don't mind." Jin replied, eyeing you pitifully.

"I don't need your sympathy! Just go." You hold your tears back.

"Well. If that's what you want. Okay. Contact me if you ever need anything. We are afterall still friends." Jin replied, before packing his stuff and leaving your once shared home.

You shouldn't have told me you love me from the start. You picked up a razor.  
You knew this relationship was so surreal, why did you choose to believe it ? Your first slit.  
Seasons end, and so does happiness. You felt nothing.

Why chase after something you knew wouldn't last?

But then again, who wouldn't fall for this beautiful lie.


	3. Suga: Me, who is being punished

Yoongi and you had been blissfully married for 2 years. He had been the most caring and protective husband the past 2 years. He always looked cold and collected but in actual fact he was easily jealous and blushes easily. If you could put it into words. He was the perfect man. So what was such a perfect man doing with you. He was handsome and successful while you were ordinary looking and well, should i put it, average in capability. So this much was to be expected when he was no longer the perfect man for you but another woman.

Sometimes, you wonder if yoongi actually tried to keep it from you and failed miserably or just did it blatantly because he couldn't care less. 5 months ago, he started to return really late from work almost every other day giving excuses such as last minute meetings yet now, he couldn't even be bothered to give excuses. 5 months ago, he would come back with a really pungent cologne covering the woman smell of sickening perfume yet now, if smell wasn't obvious enough, lipsticks marks on his necks were more than enough. 5 months ago, he would actually go on dates with you yet now, if he actually comes home for dinner, it would be a miracle.

Many of times you would have cried yourself to sleep, thinking through if you should end this relationship but as you dragged on day by day, time passes and it has been 5 months nearing 6 months of him cheating on you. You loved him, there is no doubt in that. Did he love you? I'll have to question that.

As usual, you would wait for him for dinner, and ended up sleeping on the couch. And in the morning he would have left for work without you knowing. What was all of this for? But fate has never let you down. It gave you a reason to leave.

That night you stayed up all night to wait for yoongi to come home to end this hurtful relationship. He looked shocked to see you awake when he opened the door looking disheveled.

"You are still up?" he questioned.

"Well. If i look asleep to you then you wouldn't be talking to me." you replied.

"What the actual. Whatever." he replied, before slamming shut the door and walking to the bedroom you both shared,

"Stop. Yoongi, we need to talk." you spoke seriously. That was the first time you called him by his name with no "oppa" at the back.

"What do you want (Y/n)? speak." he answered.

"Let's get a divorce." you said, trying to hold back your tears, looking calm.

"Well. It's about time (Y/N). I was waiting so long for these words from you. I don't even know why you tried to stayed with me." he replied coldly. You were shocked beyond words that he didn't tried to make you stay. Well, it was better that way.

"I will get the divorce papers ready. (Y/n), since we are divorcing willingly by both parties. You won't need any alimony fees but i will just give you this house since we shared it." he continued, before going in to pack his luggage and leave this house without even looking back.

The moment he left, you broke down on the floor crying. You knew why you had to do this because all good things must come to an end.

 **1 year later**

Yoongi was well very unhappily married with his new wife. When he received a call from your lawyer and went to the law firm.

"Mr Min? Have a seat."Your lawyer spoke.

"Miss (Y/L) have left you a letter. You will understand everything once you read it."

Yoongi took the letter and opened it:

To: Min yoongi

Dear Yoongi,

You must be surprised to have received this letter. Sorry for interrupting your life. But if you are reading this, it means i am gone. I was actually planning to give my pathetic assets to the charity but on second thought i decided to give it to you. I know it isn't much but the house we shared meant a lot to me and i was hoping if it would meant as much to you. The memories we shared in the house was blissful for 2 years which i cherish a lot. Really a lot. You were the only family i had and i was grateful for that. Well, we could have another family member but remember the day you didn't pick up my call? Your current wife had find me and wanted me to leave you but i wouldn't she shove me down the stairs causing me a miscarriage. I just wanted to let you know, she is not good enough for you so please find a better person.

Please don't blame yourself, yoongi-oppa. Because you cheating on me wasn't the reason i left. I was diagnosed with last stage cancer and had little time left. I wanted to mend this broken relationship but fate didn't let me. To be honest, i really hated you at one point but as i reflect back on the times we spent together i was grateful because you were there for me at least in a part of my life. This is really the last goodbye. Please stay safe and happy.

With that, Thank you for being the **most beautiful memory in my life.**

With love,

(Y/n) Min (If you would give me one last chance of calling myself your wife.)

Yoongi clutched the letter in his hands, and a tear streaked down his face, you were right, his wife married him for his money and had affair straight after, the baby in her stomach were not even his.

But life have no second chances.

I was being punished for my mistakes.

But why did she suffer for my mistakes?


	4. Jungkook: The me who was lost and astray

_You and Jungkook had been a couple for almost 2 years now. Everything started to went downhill when your relationship hit the one year mark. Due to school and work, he did not have enough time for you, which cause the both of you to be more distant from one another. It is perfectly understandable why the casual saturday dates become not existent, why he stop showering you with love like before, why the conversation were all forced. You missed his care towards you, the times he gently pull you to walk beside him instead of the road, the times he covered you with his jacket when you just rubbed your hands together, the times you all just hang out together on the couch watching the latest movie. It's was the most perfect relationship you ever had so what had happened. You know exactly why._

 _After realising the distance growing between the both of you, you tried to save it but if anything, it was too late. Trying your hardest to save this rocky relationship, you brought him his favourite bento and waited for him to finished work so you could pass your handmade bento to him. Under the snow, you sat on the bench near his workplace entrance, BITHIT. You looked towards your watch 7.05p.m. He should be out anytime soon, you thought to yourself. When you finally saw the familiar silhouette walking out, but your smile immediately fell when you saw his arms wrapped around another girl protectively, like how he use to hold you. You didn't want to believe what you have just seen, so you took out your handphone and give him a text._

 _(Y/n): Jungkookie, are you free now?_

 _Jungkook took out his phone, glance at it and return it into his pocket. The both of them actually look cute together, he was smiling so brightly, something you hadn't seen in months. You watched as they walked away and disappear into the background._

 _He met his current girlfriend at a bar on one night 7 months ago, he was trying to release stress and that one night stand was meant to be just a memory but things took a turn and he fell for her and her company._

 _After the incident, you walked home depressed and confused. You took a long shower and contemplate what to do. You put on a oversized t-shirt belonging to no other than Jungkook and reached out for your phone._

 _Kookie: Sorry. not today. i am a little busy. How about tmr?_

 _(Y/n): Sure. see you._

 _Morning came and Jungkook was now standing in front of you. You decided to cut to the chase._

 _"Jungkook, do you have another girl ?" You said, shakily. He seemed hesitant but decided to speak the truth._

 _"Yes. I am sorry, i wanted to tell you but" he was cut off by you, "How long?" but he didn't reply. "I asked you how long?" By now, tears were threatening to spill._

 _"It's about 7 months ago. I am sorry. We just didn't feel like a couple anymore so when you didn't contact me often i just. It was kind of a mistake but a beautiful one." He replied._

 _"Surely. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Was is that fun to_ _ **lie**_ _?" Your voice clearly hurt._

 _"I just didn't know how to break it to you. But now, since you know about it already, let's break up." He said coldly._

 _"Yeah. Let's do that." You replied, gathering the last of your courage, with that he left you all alone in your cold apartment._

 _Just maybe it was better this way._

 _Because all good things must come to an end._

 _But did you know, what i went through all these time?_


	5. J-Hope: I can't escape this lie

"Hobi!" You screamed at the top of your lungs.

"JAGI-WHAT?" Hoseok, peek into the crack of the bedroom that both of you shared.

You both were two years into marriage, and you are currently having your first child. You both were terrified and panic at anything that seems abnormal.

Hoseok was very excited to have a child of his own and is constantly taking care of you. Attending to your obnoxious needs, cravings that start at midnight and massaging your aching foot whenever the Hobi Jr, decides to kick a fuss. Literally.

"Hobii. I seriously need your company right now! This moment." You immediately spoke after seeing his worried face.

"Jagi, i am a little busy now. Can you wait?" Hoseok cooed, wiping a sweat with a spatula clutched in his hands.

"Hmph. Fine. Unless you want a cockroach near hobi jr." You crossed your arms leaning against the headrest.

"COCKROACH?! WHERE ISIT!" Hoseok, ran to take out an insect repellent. He was never fond of such pests and hated them to the core. Maybe it was becoming a father, that he learnt to be strong for you and hobi jr. Not that you were making use of him. Okay . Maybe a little. You have to suffer 9 months of this. He had to do his part.

But truth to be told, hoseok didn't allow you to do anything, worrying it would affect the baby in anyway negative. If not, you would be up and smacking a cockroach right this moment. You really love hoseok for being so protective of you but if only he didn't control you that much to the extent of checking if you drank finish 1.5litres of milk each day, which you come to hate.

You remembered the time the both of you quibbled about the gender of your baby and their names.

"Hosook!" You cheered.

"Nooo. Hee mang!"hoseok denied the name you chosen.

" I can feel it's a girl!" You said, rubbing your stomach.

"I know it's a boy you. I am his father!" Hope wrap an arm around you.

"God. I am carrying it. I know it's a girl." You argued.

"It can't be! Our first 3 kids should be a boy! So they can take care of their baby sister." Hoseok complained.

"Whatever. Protective daddy. And WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO GIVE BIRTH TO 3 MORE?!" You rolled your eyes, when you realised what he implied.

"I will make you." Hoseok winked.

"Fxxk you." You replied.

"That's right." Hoseok smirked.

"You are horrible. I will be fat and ugly." You shook your head.

"I will love you. No matter what you become." He snuggled into your neck.

"You better keep that promise."

Home

You were at home waiting for hoseok till the wee hours of the night. He was later than usual. Where is he. He had to take up more odd jobs to support a upcoming new born and a jobless you. So, as much as it was disappointing, you knew he had the both of you at his best interest.

"Hee mang-ah, your dad loves you a lot. A lot. Oh wait no. Love us. Hahas. " you closed your eyes as you rub your stomach.

*new text message from hobi-jagi?

You immediately opened up his message. To your horror, you see a lingering message that could never leave your mind till the day you die.

Hobi-jagi?: he's been fxxking me ever since you are pregnant.

With a picture of a smirking woman and a sleeping naked, hoseok. Completely oblivious of the situation.

Hobi-jagi?: i know you are reading this. Leave him already.

Tears welled up your eyes, you didn't know Hoseok was capable of lying. You hated the oblivious you. You hated the useless you. You hated the woman. But you couldn't bring yourself to hate him. You decided to trash things out. You picked up your belongings and stormed to the hotel the both of them were. In the process, you were continously calling him, for him to pick up the phone.

Hobi-jagi?: stop calling him. Just talk face to face. If you dare.

"He..lp." you weakly call out, stretching your bloodied hands out, "save my child." As you felt the pain surged right through you, lying flat on the ground, feeling the rain pelted. Hard. Against you entire body, as if you weren't in enough pain.

All you see was red. Black. More red.

Lastly, white.

Hoseok, could only stare at your lifeless body, face of despair and pain that was etched onto your face. He was the cause of it all.

"Sorry. (Y/n). Please. Wake up." He choked out these words, holding tight to your limp hands that were so cold, the coldest thing he ever touched.

"Let me make it up to you. (Y/n). Answer me. I am begging you." He sobbed.

"Sir. I am sorry for your lost but you need to calm down." The officer hold him back.

"I will make the person pay." He retorted, looking at you one last time.

Then it hit him. Hard. He was the one who landed you here. In this god damn place.

No. Everything was her fault. This is a lie. She made hoseok drunk and use it against you. How convenient. How pathetic.

"(Y/n), hee mang. I am so sorry."

Did that make you feel better?

Then go ahead.

"I will forgive you, only if i die."


	6. V: I am still the same, as i always was

"KIM TAEHYUNG! GET YOUR ASS HERE!" you screamed across the living room. "What jagi?" Taehyung lazily replied.

"Did you leave these dishes here unwashed?! Omg." You scolded him.

"Who else would?" He stuck out his tongue.

"You sh*t. Why am i in love with you ?! I must be blind." You jokingly replied.

"(Y/n)! It's your fault for going on a overseas trip for a week! I had to cook for myself you know!" Taehyung explained.

"It's a wonder that you haven't burned my kitchen down." You face-palmed yourself.

You were engaged with Taehyung, as much as he can get irritating, you love him with all your heart, he was the sweetest, most clueless, innocent and caring man. Okay. Boy. How you wish he grow up a little. But then again. You love him for who he is and he love you in his own little way.

You were just back from a week's worth of overseas trip for work. And came face to face with a less than tidy house and a smiling face of your fiancé. His attempted at cooking dinner for you was more or less a failure, smokey smell filled your entire house and you can see lying ramen cup around house with open bags of chips and empty wrappers.

"Oh god." You sighed, starting to clear things up, when taehyung come up behind you and back hug you.

"(Y/n)-ah. I miss you so much!" He squeezed you tighter.

"Me too tae." You turn around and gave him a peck on the lips.

Before you both could get any further. You stop him, "Let me clear this mess first."

"Uh-no." He didn't want to let you go.

"You ass. Move. Later okay?" You winked at him.

"Okay that's it. You will get it later." He replied, leaving you alone.

You were rushing through your report when the clock strike 9.00pm.

You mentally promised yourself to be done by 9.30pm and reach home by 10pm to surprise Taehyung. Since you are always home really late and you felt bad about it.

9.33p.m.

Done! You mentally congratulate yourself. You place your laptop into your handbag and prepared to go home. You were really excited to be home early and bought Taehyung's favorite mochi from his favorite stall on the way home. You were almost skipping on the way home. When you reached your front door. You saw a pair of heels which do not belong to you at your doorstep. Seems familiar but does Taehyung have a guest ? You immediately try to quietly unlock the door, stepping into your house. The house was dark, none of the lights were on. Weird. Taehyung hate the dark. You heard muffled noises from your bedroom, so you decided to check it out.

When you get to your bedroom; you were stunned. Did taehyung really ? Would taehyung really ? You didn't want to trust your eyes. He was on the bed with another woman. Embracing each other as if their life depended on it. You were furious. You burst through the door , successfully gaining their attention. The moment your eyes landed on the woman, your eyes widen.

"(Your best friend name) ?!"

"(Y/n). Hey. " she replied calmly.

"What the fxxk? Not you too." You replied, fuming with anger.

Not only did you fiancé cheated on you. But with your best friend at that. The two you thought that would never betray you. Best friends forever? What lies.

"(Y/n). Listen." Taehyung tried to talk to you.

"Fxxk off. You guys don't even have the decency to cover yourself up in front of me. We are over." You nearly screamed, running straight for the door.

Taehyung and your bestfriend got together during the week you went overseas. Or was it very early before ? When your friend encourage you to get together with taehyung. Why did she do this ? Why did he do this ? Why did you believe them ? Truth is. Your bestfriend liked taehyung but knew taehyung was into you. To get closer to him, she make use of you. And you were stupid enough to let her make use of you.

1 unread message

Taetae?: (y/n). I am sorry. I have no choice.

(Y/n): no choice but to fxxk her ? What bullsh*t.

Taetae?: i won't ask for your forgiveness. I know i don't deserve it.

(Y/n): obviously you don't. I can't believe you changed so much.

Taetae?: sorry.

3 months later

"Babe. Tell me the truth." Taehyung spoke dangerously.

"What?" Your friend replied.

"You are not pregnant. Am i right?" Taehyung questioned.

"You only realized it now ? You are really stupid." She replied.

"Babe. I broke off with (y/n) because you told me i had to be responsible for sleeping with you that one day." Taehyung was in disbelief.

"What? And you believe me ? You had your fun and I just wanted to have some fun. " she scoffed.

"I am sick of you. But now that you know. Let's drop the pretence and let's break up." She picked up her ready packed suitcase, ready to leave.

"Babe. Stay with me." Taehyung grabbed her hand.

"I love you."

"Say that to (Y/n). Oh wait. She's no longer around." She laughed.

" What?" Taehyung exclaimed.

"Didn't you watch the news?"

"She's dead." With that, she left a shocked Taehyung behind in a cold. Empty house. Empty heart.

A phone call that was never answered and would never be answered.

After seeing Taehyung's message, you tried calling him. Wanting to accept his apology. But before you could press the dial button, you were attacked.

 _I forgive you…_

A message that was never send.

 _I still love you the same, i never changed…_

A message that was never received.

A/n: I apologize if this didn't keep up to my previous standards. ? But anyway! Lies and Save me are coming to an end soon. And i would have pt.2 of my gang au trilogy up and maybe other story to replace lie. Any particular request ? ? ( i don't bite)

-J.L


End file.
